Lily's Fool
by MissParanoia
Summary: What happens when James comfort Lily in her time of need. Will Lily be able to tell James the truth? Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Reviews are highly appreciated. No flames please. :


(A/N) A short and fluffy oneshot for my dearest readers.

_Lily's thoughts_

_James' thoughts_

_I can feel it. I am sure of it. Very much, if I may add. That he's watching me. Again. I mean, why would THE James Edward Potter do that? I know, right? I must be delusional or something. Maybe I am. Wait. I am not only delusional. I am lovesick too. In other words, I am a delusional lovesick young lady. God. Is that normal? _

_He just left the Common Room abruptly. Wonder what's up with him? I mean he never leaves the Room just like that. Usually he struts on his way out, as if he's hollering, "Hey everybody, look at me. I'm leaving the Common Room." But, he never does that anymore. I hate to admit it but he has changed a lot. I was just too blind and stubborn to realize it. Maybe it's because I was too caught up with his mistakes the past years that I forgot to see the new James Potter. Merlin. His scent still lingers in the air. Hope no one notices me suddenly sniffing the air. That'll be too humiliating, I know._

_What's wrong with me? James left hours ago but he still carried my thoughts with him. I mean, aside from the fact that I can still smell his cologne, he is, for the umpteenth time, in my head, provoking thoughts I would rather live without. But this fleeting moment soon drifted away when I realized he's never going to be mine. I, Lily Isabella Evans, have been too stubborn, prissy and cold to him that I know he's never to going to give me the benefit of the doubt. Why does life work that way? Why can I never have what I desire? The past few nights, I could never fall asleep. I mean, I close my eyes and wait for tiredness and sleep come but nothing happens. I dread those nights because seconds later, my head is once again consumed by thoughts of him. Can't I have one bloody moment of peace in my mind? It IS my mind, you know? I guess realization struck home too late. And the worst thing is, with the late realization, cam this empty feeling of longing and desperation, and I figured, I will always want him, need him and love him, no matter what it takes. Will this suffering never end?_

_After almost an eternity of heated internal debate, Lily closed her eyes and let her once bottled tears to trickle down her cheeks. It was already midnight. No one in their right mind would go wandering out of the Dorms. But when was James Potter in his right mind? You see, James Potter has this dilemma. He has been an insomniac ever since the carriage ride after his 6__th__ year vacation from Hogwarts. He may seem like your average carefree guy but he is not stupid. He knew the root of his newfound dilemma and it, she rather, is Lily Evans. Yes, those countless sleepless nights were all drowned with thoughts of her. Of her hair the color of blazing flames that cascades over her shoulders in a stylish and irresistible manner. And of her eyes that put the brightest emeralds to shame, the list was endless. Lily Evans is indescribable. Words couldn't describe nor tell of her beauty, inside and out. _

And as he descended the stairs, he looked around the Common Room, fearing there might be some students till lurking around or worse, snogging. He hates it when he has to tell his fellow students off. He is James Potter, for heaven's sake! He and his band of mischief makers are the ultimate pranksters in the history of Hogwarts. He deserves to be told off not them, but well, he has to, for he's the Head Boy. Indeed, James Potter is the Head Boy. A shocker, isn't it? In fact, everyone in his family, stopped in their tracks, with jaws dropped and eyes glued to James, when he read the letter and brandished it in their faces. But no one was more surprised than Sirius. After reading and checking the letter thrice for miscomprehension, he sat so frozen to the spot that he had hardly any difference from a statue in terms of immobility. Remus, who was staying at James' house at that time, had to pour a bucket of ice-cold on Sirius head first to rouse him from his stationary state.

_Wait_, James thought. _Did someone just move?_ Frustrated, he marched to where the student was sitting and just opened his mouth to scold the person when he stopped. The girl of his dreams was sitting there silently sobbing. He has never seen Lily crumple her defenses and succumb to loneliness. The Lily he knew was strong and determined. But, why? Was some bloke the reason? He didn't know. He'll just find out tomorrow morning for he was going to leave Lily alone and not disturb her. She needed her time and space, not James. Downcast, he made his way to the stairs but froze, a hand stopped him. _Lily._

"James, wait."

"Lily, are you alright?"

"Yes, James, I'm fine."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No. Stay with me."

"Sure."

But when he sat down on the couch next to Lily, Lily did the most unexpected thing: she hugged him. James, knowing Lily needs comfort, enveloped her in his arms tightly and brushed her back slowly in circles. _I want Lily to know I'm always here. _ Grabbing the opportunity, James asked Lily in a consoling tone, "What's wrong?"

" Me."

"You? Lily, please do enlighten me."

" I am too stubborn. Too blind."

"How come?"

"I am in love with this guy. But I realized it too late, I know he's not an idiot to still cope up with me. He has moved on."

_Merlin, she loves someone else. _

Lily then looked up to James from the comfort of his arms and as a gush of the cold empty December wind made her shiver so did she realize that she could not put up with her facade anymore. She could not lie with her heart anymore.

"James, if you were in this guy's place, what would you think."

"I don't know. I'm not a fool and I will never let a girl like you cry."

"Good."

"Lily, who's the guy."

"You."

"Me?"

Just then, James enveloped Lily in his arms, then bent his head to give Lily a short yet sweet kiss.

James pulled back from the kiss. Silence descended between the two of them but their eyes never left one another's. Then, it was broken by the sound of a chuckle.

"Then, I stand corrected, I am a fool. A fool who loves you."


End file.
